


[podfic] Generations

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character(s) of Color, Diaspora, Gen, Intergenerational Trauma, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You force yourself to take a deep breath. When you call in, your voice is steady.</p><p>    “Pava. Jessika Pava. Blue Three.”</p><p>    *</p><p>    Or: A personal history and a galactic history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Generations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Generations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597287) by [millihelenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millihelenic/pseuds/millihelenic). 



> Many thanks to Millihelenic for permission to record. May the Force be with you, and with all us children of diasporas.

Title: Generations  
Length: 9:11  
File Size/Type: ~8.4 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zyrima9zx33x2dj/Generations.mp3)


End file.
